1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication networks.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such wireless telephones incorporate additional devices to provide enhanced functionality for end users. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can execute software applications, such as a web browser application that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
Some wireless telephones may communicate with multiple wireless communication networks. However, transmission of data to one of the wireless communication networks may interfere with reception of data from another of the wireless communication networks. The interference may degrade performance at the wireless telephone (e.g. due to packet loss at the wireless telephone), causing retransmission of lost packets. The retransmission of the lost packets may also consume network resources (e.g. time and frequency resources).